¿Se puede tener de mejor amiga una chica?
by PureMadness
Summary: Ella siendo la chica más popular de la escuela ya tiene cita para el baile de esta noche y yo estúpidamente también, pero solo quiero una chica ella, Teresa Agnes, mi mejor amiga. -Thomas, se da cuenta tarde de sus sentimientos, porque como todo hombre cuando pierden algo recién allí se dan cuenta de lo que tenían. xD THOMASXTERESA 3 NEWT SENSUAL.


¡Como no me di cuenta antes! Como nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba su dulce aroma, su voz, como su cabello oscuro caía perfectamente ordenado hacia la derecha y cuando se inclinaba unos mechones salvajes se posaban sobre su hermoso rostro, COMO, como no me di cuenta que me había enamorado de esos penetrantes ojos azules apenas los vi cuando éramos niños. Soy un tonto. Como no me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Teresa Agnes.

Ahora es tarde. Ella siendo la chica más popular de la escuela ya tiene cita para el baile de esta noche y yo estúpidamente también, pero solo quiero una chica y tiene nombre y apellido Teresa Agnes, mi mejor amiga.

 **8 horas antes…**

 **-** Jooooder! hombre hoy es el baile se me había olvidado, ¿ya han invitado a alguien chicos?-Fue lo primero que dijo Minho por la mañana cuando lo pillamos en los casilleros.

-¿Qué ocurre Min acaso quieres ir con nosotros al baile? Por mi estaría bien –Respondió coqueto Newt mientras apoyaba el brazo sobre la espalda de mi asiático amigo. – ¿Qué hay de ti Tommy?

-No lo sé viejo, tal vez papa no me deje ya que está bastante molesto con la caída en la bolsa de su empresa…

-Hermano eso es un desastre tu papa ya no podrá llevar ni el pan a casa! A no espera aun sigue ganando más de 160.000 dólares! - Contesto Minho irónico, mientras se desasía del brazo de Newt. En eso se nos acerco Teresa, como siempre bellísima, vestida con una linda blusa blanca y unos jeans que mostraban la escultural figura de una de las mejores bailarinas de danza contemporánea que he visto en la vida.

Qué tal chicos? –Sus ojos hoy estaban brillantes y hermosos. Al parecer estaba emocionada.

Buen día mujer. –Minho siempre era cortante con Teresa, más bien con todas las chicas, siempre dice que no les tiene confianza porque son alienígenas bipolares incomprensibles.

Que tal Teresa te ves despampanante hoy…-Saludo Newt con una sonrisa.

Gracias Newt. –Teresa se dirigió a mí esperando a que dijera algo y yo recién ahí despabile. No sé qué había pasado.

Teresa, te ves muy linda hoy. – Dije sin pensar, es decir, me salió. Note como me ruborizaba un poco y podría jurar que ella también. Carraspee -Ermm… note que despertaste temprano esta mañana. –dije algo nervioso para cambiar de tema, nose si fue la mejor salida pero era algo. Teresa y yo éramos vecinos desde los 6 años y desde allí fuimos mejores amigos, pero solo eso, digo éramos de ese casi inexistente porcentaje de la población que su mejor amigo es del sexo opuesto como Harry y Hermione…si se puede tener un amigo del sexo opuesto!. Y bueno en fin mi pieza quedaba justo enfrente de la de Teresa es decir éramos vecinos también de pieza. Por ello vi a luz en la mañana.

Ah eso, si es que no podía dormir y decidí hacer los deberes de matemática avanzada. –Otra de las razones por la que éramos buenos amigos los dos éramos unos irremediables nerds.

Qué curioso yo hacía lo mismo. –Dije, Teresa rio nerviosa por lo bajo.

Saben chicos –Empezo Newt. –Si no los conociera diría que serian la mejor pareja del mundo.

Y tendrían unos hijos súper sensuales y nerds –Continúo Minho. Me empecé a colorar. Newt reia.

Si chicos, háganle el favor a la raza humana y cásense. –Newt hurgo en su bolsillo y saco una tarjeta. Minho exploto en carcajadas. – Les digo que les regalo esta tarjeta para un Motel, vayan ahora mismo el mundo espera. –Teresa miraba hacia otro lado, cuando se pone nerviosa lo suele hacer. Minho paro de reir de golpe y yo le quite la tarjeta a Newt.

"Motel Solcito Caliente" –Leí medio riendo. -¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

Laaarga historia –contesto Newt- resulta que un día yo estaba en Las Vegas y me disfrace de una…-Newt fue cortado por la voz más molesta de la Tierra.

Teresa justo la chica que estaba buscando –Gally tomo a mi amiga por el brazo, esta le lanzo una mirada glaciar. –Vamos nena no te pongas así que me pondré triste.- "eso estaría estupendo"pensé pero no quise decir nada pues Teresa sabe como librar con los cretinos.

Eso estaría estupendo, Gally. –Respondió. No me sorprendió que me robara las palabras a veces creo que hay telepatía entre nosotros. Pero cuando ella dice las cosas suenan mejor. Amo cuando dice el nombre de Gally con asco. Resulta que Gally cuando ingrese a la Secu era el mejor basquetbolista de la escuela y luego llegue yo superándolo, como ocupábamos la misma posición de juego, Gally paso a la banca, y yo pase a ser titular y posterior capitán. El enfureció tanto que lanzo huevos y papel higiénico a mi casa, la noticia llego hasta el colegio de alguna manera, seguramente atreves de mi buena vecina, el resultado fue que nadie le hablo a Gally por unos días y yo descubrí que tenía grandes influencias en la escuela.

Tere vamos! estemos de buenas. –Le suplico Gally.- Ya se podríamos ir al baile juntos si quieres. –Teresa no dudo ni un segundo.

Ni en un millón de años, imbécil. –Respondió fría. Le lanzo una de sus legendarias miradas que congelan corazones por completo y dejo solo a Gally que recién segundos después reacciono, gritándole palabras que ni merecen ser mencionadas. –Thomas. –Me sobresalte, Teresa me llamaba. Ella ni me observo. –Tengo algo que decirte… -Acaso… ¿me estaba evitando la mirada…? De cualquier modo la seguí, toco el timbre, Newt, Minho y un montón de gente incluyendo Gally entraron a clase. Solo quedamos nosotros y un par de personas en el pasillo.

¿Qué ocurre Teresa? –Me estaba preocupando. Ella es más directa. Que era lo tan importante que debía decirme a solas. Por fin decidió mirarme a los ojos estaba esforzándose por decirme algo lo podía ver, se recogió un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, sus ojos azules brillaban. Respiro hondo.

Tom solo quería decirte si querías – Y ¡bam!... Brenda mi ex apareció de la nada y corto lo que estaba por decir Teresa. Se me acerco demasiado, ocupaba un top negro con una camisa de leñador y unos shorts bastantes sexys.

Thomas esto es muy corto, solo quería saber si querías ir al baile conmigo, juro que cambiare, ya no te engañare nunca más lo juro –Dijo de corrido, mire a Teresa sus ojos no eran fríos, no, no era ese tipo de mirada, ella estaba fría algo le pasaba. Ahora que lo pienso es complicado tener amigas mujeres. Para deshacerme de Brenda y aprovechando que no tenia pareja le dije que "Si" a Brenda. Esta empezó a saltar azorada y me beso. Me la saque de encima. Teresa desapareció. Sin más remedio me dirigí a clase de Ingles. Mi poco desarrollado insitinto masculino me aviso que algo...algo...algo había salido mal.

* * *

 **CoMeNtArIoS de mi Puremadnes!**

 **Para empezar hola:) buen dia.**

 **Siguiendo... Thomas eres el hombre mas considerado del mundo 77 (notese el ironismo) Amoooo Teresa y Thomas y si ya termine todos los libros de la saga y weno...Fanficion es para eso! para sacarme ese nudo en la garganta que dejo el final, y buee poner a estos dos como unos adolescentes normales, en lo que se puede hacer, porque recordemos que en los libros igual eran unos malditos genios sensualones xD**

 **Este primer capitulo mas que nada era para hacer una introduccion al mundo y problema de la historia en el proximo la cosa estara calienteS..., DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS QUE REALMENTE DAN GANAS DE SEGUIR CUANDO HAY, Y SIQUIEREN PUEDEN DAR IDEAS TAMBIEN Y HARE LO POSIBLE POR AGREGARLAS Y BUEE ESO :')**

 **PD: NEWT YO QUIERO IR AL BAILE CONTIGO 3**

 **PD2: EL INSTINTO MASCULINO ES UN ASCO D: (SIN OFENDER MEN)**


End file.
